Expectation
by Yamashita Emi
Summary: Untuk bisa bermimpi, kita harus tidur terlebih dahulu. Apa yang harus Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan untuk dapat bersama? Dedicated To All FFn Reader's! RnR, please? :)


_**Dan… Aku-pun kembali dengan Fict yang sangat amat OOC dan di fict ini anggep aja ya Konoha tuh jadi Desa yang canggih banget! :P**_

_**And, For the first time after one year,**_

_**This fict is Dedicated To All FFn Reader's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Expectation © Yamashita Emi

2014

* * *

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

**Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura 10 Tahun.**

"Kalau kamu udah dewasa, Sakura-chan mau jadi apa?" Tanya anak laki- laki bermata Onyx kepada anak perempuan berambut Pink yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Aku mau jadi sesuatu yang bisa membantu banyak orang Sasuke-kun," anak perempuan itu mulai merubah posisinya agar ia dapat melihat wajah anak laki- laki itu. Anak laki- laki tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, benar- benar anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa- apa.

.

.

"Sakura, ayo cepat sayang naik ke mobil nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Sakura yang berat meninggalkan rumahnya enggan untuk pergi, terlebih lagi Sakura belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Sasuke tentang kepindahannya yang mendadak ini. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menuruti perkataan Ibunya untuk naik ke mobil. Saat melewati rumah Sasuke, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan masih mengenakan baju tidur, Sakura yang melihat situasi ini tidak mau menyia- nyiakan kesempatan.

"SASUKE-KUN! AKU PERGI DULU YA! KAMU BAIK- BAIK! AKU PASTI KEMBALI!" Teriak Sakura, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berteriak kepadanya dari mobil langsung berlari, berusaha mengejar 'Teman'nya.

"Kamu mau kemana? Kamu mau ninggalin aku?" Tanya Sasuke masih terus berlari.

"Aku Cuma pergi sebentar Sasuke-kun, kamu tunggu aku ya." Lambai Sakura dan perlahan menutup kaca mobilnya, Sasuke yang masih bingung tidak melihat ada batu didepannya dan akhirnya ia terjatuh. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun yang kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Saat sedang menangis Sasuke melihat ada sebuah tangan kecil yang berniat untuk membantunya berdiri, Sasuke melihat kearah orang yang memliki tangan ini dan ternyata adalah anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok nangis? Ayo berdiri." Senyum anak itu pada Sasuke.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

"Sasuke, kenapa hidup lo selalu lebih indah daripada hidup gue? udah tinggal nunggu Wisudah, masa gue baru mau Tugas Akhir sihh."Gerutu Ino padaa Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ntar juga kelar kok kuliah lo, emang lo mau bikin Tugas Akhir apa? Mau gue bantuin nggak?" Tanya Sasuke serius kepada Ino, yang ditanya masih bingung mau menjawab apa. Dan seketika Ide itu muncul.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin film dokumenter?" Ajak Ino Semangat.

"Kita?" Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud 'kita'-pun bertanya.

"Iya, Kita. K-I-TA. Lo, gue, Sakura. Gimana?" Tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke yang mendengar kata Sakura merasa dadanya sedikit sesak. Ada rasa rindu yang menyelimuti hatinya, sudah 15 tahun Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya, dan sudaah 15 tahun pula Ino selalu ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa harus 'kita'? bahkan lo belum pernah ketemu Sakura." Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Ino terdiam sejenak. Tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau kehabisan kata.

"Lo kan udah ngajarin gue untuk terus hidup dengan kondisi gue yang begini. Sakura juga udah ngajarin gue," Ino berhenti sejenak melirik Sasuke untuk memastikan ia mendengarkannya atau tidak. "Dari cerita yang lo ceritain, Sakura ngajarin gue banyak hal juga. Gue yakin gue bakal ketemu Sakura. Jadi plis bantu gue." Mohon Ino dengan puppy eyes andalannya, Sasuke yang merasa tidak tega langsung mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Melihat respon tersebut Ino-pun sangat senang.

Hari demi hari dilewati Ino dan Sasuke untuk bersama- sama membuat Film Dokumenter. Bukan Film yang mahal, tapi film yang biasa saja namun sarat akan kenangan, khususnya kenangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua memberi judul film mereka yaitu, Bermimpilah.

"Lo jangan lupa minum obat lo." Sasuke berkata pada Ino yang sedang mengambil gambar untuk keperluan filmnya. Ino melirik kearah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu baginya untuk meminum obat tersebut. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak tega dengan Sahabatnya itu yang harus terus- terusan meminum obat selama hidupnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Virus HIV yang ada didalam tubuhnya tidak bisa dibiarkan, ini demi kebaikan Ino.

Setelah mereka selesai untuk pengambilan gambar hari ini, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak memandang langit.

"Eh. Lo mau tau nggak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata menggoda Ino.

"Mau tau apaan? Lo mau ngajarin gue yang nggak- nggak, ya?" Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Nggak kok," Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk sambil merogoh tasnya mencari kertas dan pulpennya. "Gue mau nunjukin ini." Sasuke mulai menggambar sesuatu dikertas yang tadi ia ambil, Ino yang mulai tertarik ikut bangun dari posisinya.

"Lo tau nggak? Apa alasan rata- rata anak TK kalau gambar Ayah- Ibunya pasti bentuknya gini? Pernah mikir nggak?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menunjuk gambar dua manusia berbadan Persegi dan Segitiga.

"….." Ino menggeleng. "Kenapa emang?"

"Oke, sekarang anggep Ibunya itu Segitiga, Ayahnya Kotak.." Sasuke mulai mencoret kertasnya lagi. "Anak itu tanpa sadar pasti tahu kalau segitiga bisa masuk ke kotak. Yang artinya Ibunya bisa terlindungi sama Ayahnya. Terus, anak itu pasti tahu kalau segitiga yang di gambar diatas kotak pasti jadi rumah. Ya, rumah yang melindungi anak tersebut. Gimana?"

Ino masih tercengang dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Lo! Hebat! Banget!." Sasuke yang mendengar pujian tersebut hanya tersenyum bangga, dan mereka- pun tertawa terbahak- bahak. Saat mereka sedang asyik tertawa Ino melihat Gadis cantik yang (sepertinya) ingin menuju ketempat Sasuke dan Ino berada.

" Ada cewek cantik mau kesini. Dia kesasar kali, ya?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke tapi Sasuke hanya menggeleng tidak tertarik. Semakin lama Gadis tersebut semakin dekat dan disinilah Gadis itu sekarang. Ino yang berada ditengah merasa bingung. Saat Ino baru ingin bertanya pada Gadis tersebut, Gadis itu sudah melakukan sesuatu.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya melihat malas kearah Ino.

"Ngapain sih manggil- mang…" Sasuke yang melihat Ino menunjuk kearah lain selain mereka berdua tersentak kaget saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Seketika suasana hening. Hanya ada hembusan angin dan handycam yang ternyata masih menyala teruss merekam kegiatan mereka bertiga yang sunyi tanpa kata.

Seketika Ino teringat akan, Sakura.

.

.

.

"Gue, saat itu nggak bermaksud ninggalin Lo," Jelas Sakura. Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke berada dibukit tempat mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. "Gue nggak tahu tiba- tiba kita pindah, dan beginilah gue sekara…"

"Apa Kabar?" Sakura yang belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya kaget akan Sasuke yang seakan tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

"Lo, marah sama gu…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura. Apa Kau tidak merindukanku?" lagi. Perkataan Sakura dipotong. Sakura yang tidak tahan akan kondisi seperti dan sikap Sasuke yang memanggil dirinya seperti dulu ini langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang dipeluk membalasnya dengan rasa Rindu yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup marah padamu, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura yang melihat itu semakin bahagia dan makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Dan mulainlah mereka menceritakan keseharian mereka.

Ya, selama 15 tahun terakhir.

"Pasti kau bahagia sekali saat ini sudah menjadi Dokter." Goda Sasuke sambil mengelus ujung kepala Sakura.

"Pasti kau bahagia sekali Sasuke- kun menunggu saat Wisudah." Ledek Sakura pada Sasuke sambil mencubit lengannya.

"Jadi, selama aku tidak ada, Ino yang menggantikanku?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"IYA! HAHAHA.." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus. "Tapi, dia terinfeksi HIV." Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke tersebut hanya bisa kaget. Karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke pun menjelaskan bahwa Ino mendapatkan HIV-nya saat kecelakaan Jarum yang dialaminya. Tidak lama saat Sasuke selesai menjelaskan keadaan Ino, hujan datang. Namun saat mereka bangun dari posisi mereka untuk meneduh, ada seseorang yang menahan mereka._._

"Disini dulu, plise, ini adegan terakhir Film Dokumenter gue. Kasih kesannya dong punya sahabat kayak gue, Yamanaka Ino yang Cantik ini." Tanya Ino dengan memegang handycam ditengah hujan.

"Ino, Lo seperti pelangi yang ada sehabis hujan, Lo, ngajarin gue buat setia nungguin Lo, Sang Pelangi." Sasuke tersenyum, Ino tersenyum.

"Walaupun kita baru ketemu kali ini. Tapi, dari cerita yang Gue denger dari Sasuke tadi. Lo, Ngajarin Gue gimana caranya kita tetap hidup buat orang kita Cintai." Sakura tersenyum. Ino tersenyum.

Ino mengarahkan handycamnya kearahnya, dan tersenyum sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Gue mau bilang ini buat semua orang,.."

Ino tersenyum, Sakura dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan bangga.

"Dua sahabat gue ini, butuh syarat buat bahagia kayak gini. Harus nggak ketemu 15 tahun dulu. Buat mimpi aja kita harus tidur. Sekarang, Lo semua harus bekerja keras buat ngegapai mimpi Kalian, Bagaimanapun kodisi kalian. Harapan hadir bukan saat Gue menginginkan seperti apa yang mereka harapkan dari Gue, tapi harapan Gue ada saat Gue nggak tahu tujuan hidup dan saat Gue nggak bisa menemukan bakat Gue karena kondisi gue yang kaya gini, disitulah Gue punya Mimpi."

Ino-pun secara resmi menutup Handycamnya dan mereka semua tersenyum ditengah Hujan.

_And They Are Happily Ever After _

**-END-**

* * *

**JYAAAAA! FICT APA INI FICT APAAAAA XD **

**Pokoknya…..**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO /.\**


End file.
